


Survivors

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Ace was starting to think he was the only survivor left, he was saved from a wave of undead by an odd group. One of his saviours was oddly content to invade his personal space, but, well, he supposed he couldn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

Ever since the world ended, Ace had found that liberal use of the F word helped keep him from going insane.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck-fuck," he said to himself as he bashed zombie heads in with the blunt end of his ammo-less gun, "fuckity fuck fuck, fucking fuck fuck fuck…"

They weren't exactly  _threatening_ , these zombies. There may have been movies with undead that could run faster than a jet plane, or pitch high and piercing cries to rupture eardrums, or  _whatever_ , but the fact was that rotting flesh just wasn't the most physically capable of vessels. These zombies were slow and weak and stupid, but they were persistent and numbered far higher than any survivors did.

If there  _were_  other survivors, that is. Ace hadn't seen anyone living since, well, since the world ended.

"Fuck!" Ace yelled, the gun sliding out of his hand, trapped in the cranium of some sticky-handed undead. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck—"

Ace stepped back. The zombies stepped forward.

Suddenly, "Aaaaaaah, aaaahh-ah-aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

A strangely Tarzan-reminiscent yell came from the rafters, making even the undead stop to look. Two men came swinging down on ropes.

One dropped down in front of Ace, and in the space of a gleam of light off of blade, the nearest zombies were missing their heads.

The other man, still swinging back and forth like a pendulum, snickered. "Nice job, Zor— Oof!" He cut off as he crashed into Ace, sending them both tumbling onto the abandoned warehouse's floor.

"Idiot," muttered the first man through, somehow, a sword's hilt clenched between his teeth. He pulled two more swords out of sheaths at his hip, and soon he was dispatching the rest of the undead.

Ace looked away from the swordsman and focused instead on the man who was still laying on top of him, seemingly not cognizant of personal space. The man, more of a boy, probably a teen a little younger than Ace, had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking down curiously.

"Who're you?" the boy asked finally. "And what're you doing fighting dirt-eaters in our hideout?"

"Um," Ace paused, slightly dazed by the sudden turn around of the situation. "I'm Ace… And I'm just, you know, trying not to die."

The boy considered this for a moment, then nodded sagely. "Cool. I'm Luffy, that's Zoro. You alone?"

"Yeah."

Luffy grinned. "Wanna join us? Safety in numbers, right?"

Ace couldn't do more than stare before an unfamiliar voice scoffed. "If you're done macking on the new guy, shitty rubber bastard, maybe you can help with the pest control."

Ace and Luffy looked up to see a blond guy with a cigarette standing over them.

"Nah," Luffy told the blond, grinning. "You and Zoro got this one."

The blond looked over Ace for a second, then gave a vaguely unimpressed 'humph' before heading off to join the swordsman.

"…Do you mind?" Ace asked, as Luffy looked down again with a huge grin and almost intense gleam in his eyes. "You're sort of, um, laying on my body."

"I know," Luffy answered cheerfully. He didn't move.

"Um…"

A few minutes passed as Luffy lay there, looking down at Ace, the only sounds being the clang of metal and the disgusting splurches of guts hitting the floor. When the fighting came to a close, Ace looked over to see the two men raising their eyebrows at his and Luffy's position.

Luffy's head dipped down and cushioned itself on Ace's chest, the boy giving a happy sigh.

 _Well_ , Ace thought to himself, looking down at the suddenly sleeping zombie hunter,  _at least it's better than the average day in a zombie apocalypse_.


End file.
